Demigods: Protect Harry, Kill Tom
by Astalola
Summary: Nico and my OC, Ella, go to Hogwarts so they can protect Harry Potter and kill Tom Riddle. But it's a bit more complicated than that...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm starting this new story, it's been in my head for a while. It takes place after the HOO series, but it shouldn't really have any spoilers. Fifth year in Hogwarts. It's kind of like ****The Gang Goes to Hogwarts****, my other story, but this time it is just Nico and my OC, Ella (FYI she's Anna's sister but Anna isn't in this story). I'm not giving up on my other story, just having some writer's block. Alright, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own Ella, that's it**

Nico's POV

I was bored. I don't know how else to say it. I was in some graveyard, and it was the dead of night. I had just finished sparring with some Union soldiers, and I also just had a very interesting conversation with George Washington. I was going to shadow travel to somewhere with a bed, but suddenly a skeleton hand pushed out of the ground, with a letter in it's bony fingers.

_Nico-_

_Hecate and I have a quest for you. Come to my throne room immediately. _

_-Hades_

It was simple, but you can't very well ignore a god's wishes, even if said god is your father. I shadow traveled myself to the throne room.

I walked out of the shadows and knelt in front of my father. "Rise", he said. "Hecate and I have a quest for you. You are to travel to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to protect Harry Potter, and bring me the soul of Tom Riddle. Any questions?" I blinked a few times. My head was full of questions. Wizards exist? Who are those people?

"Hades, you can't expect him to know everything after been given a few names", I heard a soft voice say. I looked up.

"Lady Hecate", I said while bowing.

"Rise young demigod. Let me explain some more about this mission. I stood all the way up and saw Hecate in greater detail. She looked about 14, but she had an air of maturity. She was wearing a long, flowing, dark purple dress. She also had long, dark hair that was tucked into a braid.

"Long ago, I blessed a group of mortals with the ability to use magic. They call themselves wizards. Since then, their population has grown. 14 years ago there was a wizard who went dark, by the name of Tom Riddle. He calls himself Voldemort, and his followers call themselves Death Eaters. He tried to kill a young boy at that time, by the name of Harry Potter, but the curse rebounded. Since then, Harry has grown up and is currently 15, but just recently Tom has returned. It is your job to protect Harry and kill Tom. Can you handle that?" I nodded, and she spoke again.

"I will send one of my children with you to aid. You will be attending Hogwarts, Harry's school. It starts tomorrow, the train leaves at 11:00, tomorrow morning, at King's Cross Station, platform 9 3/4. I have already sent your supplies to the castle. Now, for you wand." She pulled out a thin, rectangular box and handed it to be.

"This wand is made of black poplar tree. It's core is my ichor, so it is very powerful. Also, here is a ring, as long as you wear it you will be able to perform magic." I looked at the ring now. There was a black stone in the center, and it seemed to radiate power. I slid it on and nodded my head in thanks.

"One more thing, here is another ring. Give it to my child when you get there. This will strengthen their magic. Now, goodbye!". She turned around and disappeared into thin air. I turned back to my father, who nodded.

"Tom has been causing me some trouble lately, trying to cheat death. He split his soul and made seven "horcruxes". A couple have been destroyed, but I want you to destroy the rest of them. Now, go and try and get some sleep." I was a little bit surprised at his tenderness towards the end. I could tell he cared about me, but hid it most of the time. I walked into the shadows and traveled to an empty motel room. I drifted off to sleep, wondering just how strange this world was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello wonderful readers! One day, and I already have follows and favorites! For clarification, Ella, my OC, is Hecate's child. Also, Nico is 14, but I'm still putting him in 5th year. I haven't decided if I want it to be Nico/Ella yet. If not, they will still be close. Feel free to give me suggestions on anything.**

**Disclaimer: My initials are not RR. My initials are not JKR. You can figure out the rest.**

Nico's POV

I woke up fairly early. I gathered my things, which turned out to just be a change of clothes, my wand, and some nectar/ambrosia. I left some money on the table and shadow traveled to King's Cross station, London. I quickly ate a bite of ambrosia and went to find the platform.

8, 9, 10, 11, wait. I'm supposed to find platform 9 3/4. I went back to the area in-between platforms 9 and 10. There was nothing.

"You've got to be kidding me", I said to myself. It was already 10:55, the train leaves in 5 minutes!

I finally gave up and leaned against one of the barriers in-between. I leaned my weight into it, and I fell through.

I broke my fall, but I still looked like an idiot. I looked around and saw a bright red steam engine with the words _The Hogwarts Express_ written on the side in gold. I gave barely half of my death glare to the people staring at me, and they shrunk back. I walked up and boarded the train.

The train compartments were already full. I walked to the back and saw a compartment with only six people inside. I walked up and knocked on the door. Somebody who looked like a mini Percy came up and opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The other people in the compartment shrugged, and I walked inside. A couple of them had gotten in moments before I did and were talking about prefects or whatever.

I looked around at the different people. There was the mini Percy, A redhead boy with a lot of freckles, a girl who looked to be his sister, a girl with bushy hair that was reading a book, a boy with a plant that looked kinda like a cactus, and a girl with blond hair who was reading a magazine upside down. I had just sat down when there was a knock on the door. I looked down at my hands, I didn't need to be bothered with this.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here, all the other compartments are full. Oh, hi Nico"

Wait- what? I jerked my head and looked up and saw Ella standing by the door.

Ella was a 14 year old daughter of Hecate. She was cursed as a child, so she usually wasn't at camp, but then again, neither was I. Her curse makes her feel the pain of those near her, not only their present pain, but she could also feel their pain that would occur as far as about three hours into the future. What surprised me most about her though was that she could've had that curse removed years ago. I remember a vivid conversation between her and some of the characters where she was saying that without the curse she was nothing, and that it was the best way for her to fight. Other than those in the seven, she was one of the bravest people I know. When comparing her to her mother, I have to say they look quite different. Ella had shoulder length, light brown hair, which was at the moment in a half pulled ponytail. She was wearing a light purple top and dark jeans, with a cardigan on top. Overall, she was pretty.

"Hi Ella", I got out. I remembered the ring Hecate wanted me to give to her. It made sense that she would need it now, she was weakened. She took a potion that stopped her from feeling so much pain that she would pass out every time she went to a public place, but in return it made it very hard for her to use magic. I got up and handed her the dark blue/purple ring.

"Woah, are you two together?", Ron blurted out. Ella and I both blushed furiously.

"No", I said with as much dignity as I could.

"Ron!", the bushy haired girl said.

"What, I just want to know why he gave her that ring"

"For your information, her mother wanted to give that ring to her, and I am just delivering it" I would need to work on my anger, if everybody is like this then I am going to start hurting people.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll introduce ourselves", bush girl said. Ella sat down, and the girl started again.

"My name is Hermione Granger, that's Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter", she said while pointing to the magazine girl, cactus guy, redhead girl, annoying person, and scarface. I could tell she wanted me to be impressed by Harry Potter, but I just sat there.

"Don't you know? That's Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One!", annoying freckle-face said. I didn't change my face, even though I knew that this was the person Hecate wanted us to protect.

"Ron, it's okay, I don't even like the attention. But you two seriously didn't know about me?", Scarface said. I looked over at Ella, her face was as impassive as ever. I was going to say something about "the Boy Who Lived" remark, but she interrupted me.

"I know who you are, and what you have accomplished, but I also know that you probably have been pitied all your life and probably hate it. I should know." Of course she would know what it was like to be pitied all her life. She was rarely allowed to go anywhere dangerous for fear she wouldn't be able to handle it. Most of the campers thought she was weak, but I was one of the few who knew better. She wasn't weak, she was one of the strongest people I knew. But even so, she had her fair share of pity.

Harry had a look of shock, then relief on his face. He smiled and said "What do you mean that you should know?"

"I had something bad happen that makes everybody who knows look differently at me. But enough about that, my name is Ella Rixford, and this is Nico di Angelo. We're exchange students from the Delphi Academy of Magic in America."

"Oh, I didn't know Hogwarts had an exchange program? What's your school like? What do you learn?"

"I'm afraid I can't say much, school policy. I can say that we mostly learn the same things you do, although we focus on combat and fighting a bit more." Wow, she's a good lier on the spot.

"Oh, okay then", Hermione said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Why don't you tell us about Hogwarts?", Ella said kindly. Hermione's face lit up, and they got into a discussion about the school. I zoned out, I really didn't care about most of this stuff. I had almost fallen asleep when the door opened again. I saw somebody with slicked back, platinum blonde hair, and two people who liked like his cronies.

"Well well well, if it isn't Potter, Mudblood, the Weasels and company"

"Back off Malfoy!", Harry near shouted. That's when Ferret-face saw Ella and I.

"And who are these people? I haven't seen them before. Are you mudbloods or are you just stuck with their kind?"

I didn't know what a mudblood was, but I knew it was supposed to be insulting. With my anger rising, I spat out "We're half-bloods actually. Now leave before I make you." He smirked, and I punched the ferret in the face. He stepped back, hurt, and said something o his cronies. They jumped forward, and I sidestepped, tripping them. They both fell flat on their faces. They tried to get up, but I held them one of them down, and Ella knocked out the other. When we were all done, all three left the compartment as fast as they could.

"It's been a while since I've had that much fun knocking someone unconscious", Ella said smiling. The wizards in the compartment had faces mixed with horror, amusement, and confusion.

"That was awesome!", Ron exclaimed. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I told you, our school focuses more on combat, both magical and nonmagical".

The rest of the train ride went without an incident. Hermione tried to ask us a few more questions, but we wouldn't answer. She eventually gave up, and I zoned out, listening to music on my new and improved iPod, completely monster-tracking proof. Hermione showed a confused look when I used it, but she didn't say anything. Ella was reading a book, as was Hermione. Some time later, we arrived at the castle.


End file.
